


Gulping down your pride

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Xenophilia, Xenozoophilia, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commonwealth is a dangerous place. Dangers and monsters hide around every corner, but sometimes, they don't want to feast on their prey, per se.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gulping down your pride

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission from tumblr user taxideinae, and it was hella fun to write B) Their SS is badass, and I want her to step on me.  
> I don't own anything from the Fallout universe.

In the Commonwealth, nothing was ever without risk. A simple thing such as gathering food and ingredients could be disastrous, not to mention, of course, scavenging. When someone went scavenging, they rarely got back without new injuries.

This was especially true for Natalia. Seeing as she was deaf in her right ear, and easily lost focus if something caught her eye, she was an easy target. This she was very aware of, so she always did her best to stay alert.

However, there were always times when she failed.

Just like now.

Natalia had been sent out to gather ingredients and, while she was out anyway, try to scavenge useful items. And while she had found something useful, she was now facing trouble on her way home; a group of gulpers had ambushed her.

The first had jumped on her from the trees while the remaining two had crawled up behind her to make it impossible to run back.

“God fucking damn it,” she hissed and withdrew her trusty rifle, managing to send a good few bullets in the monster’s direction before it quickly dodged and leapt forward. She had foreseen this and also dodged, creating an awkward dance with the creature who made a faint, displeased sound before it attacked again, and this time, Natalia was quick enough to slam the bottom of the rifle into its head, making it collapse on the ground.

The other salamander-like creatures had been fairly quiet, but now they made a cacophony of growls and bellows. Before she could register it, Natalia found herself on her back on the ground, all air knocked out of her, glasses and weapon clattering to the ground a good few feet away and a gulper on top of her.

It was giant and ugly and reeked of sea and seaweed, as water creatures often do, and when it opened its enormous mouth to roar directly into her face, the stench was enough to make her stomach run. It was like rotting fish on a hot summer day, just ten times stronger.

Natalia struggled to turn around, push the monster off her, anything at all, but the gulper was stronger than her; it kept her pinned down and watched her with its tiny, dark, twinkling eyes and slimy paws pressed against her shoulders. Her pulse was racing, adrenaline filling her veins and heart thumping against her ribs. Saliva dripped from the creature’s toothless mouth and unto her face, effectively making her gag and struggling harder to get free. Furthermore, it left a vaguely itching and stinging sensation in her skin.

But as she fought, Natalia realized something that made her stomach turn harder than the monster’s breath; she wasn’t fighting as hard as she knew she could. It was almost as if she didn’t _really_ want to slaughter the beast, but instead be at its mercy.

The thought was revolting, to say the least, and it immediately made her try harder, kicking and cursing under her breath.

The next thought was why the monsters hadn’t killed her yet. She was there, on her back, no escape, no way to harm them, and they hadn’t as much as slashed her. It was a rational thought amongst irrational feelings, and she desperately tried to convince herself that she was _not_ happy that the gulpers seemed to have other thoughts than murdering in mind.

There was no way in hell that the alternative, whatever it might be, was better.

Preoccupied with the gulper on top her, she didn’t realize what the other gulpers were doing before the cold night air hit against her legs and lower stomach as they tore away her uniform.

“What the fuck,” she snarled and kicked out, hoping to connect her boots – they had left them on, thank god – with one of their hideous faces, but she was out of luck.

So it was going to be like that. _That_ was why they hadn’t killed her yet.

This realization left her breathless again, and she broke out in cold sweat. The idea of them taking her, ravishing her, was delicious to say the least, but also wrong in every possible way. No one should desire such a thing! It was sick, it was wrong! If anyone found out about this—

If Nick found out. Oh fuck, what if Nick would find out? He was a detective, he was clever, he would definitely notice that something was off! If nothing else, then at least because her uniform were literally torn apart. She couldn’t put the blame on Trappers, they weren’t thorough enough to strip down their victims.

Adding this to her already very conflicting emotions, Natalia gave a last attempt at forcing the monster off, but it simply made a croaking sound that bore an eerie similarity to a chuckle, and started rubbing its scaly yet soft belly against her.

“Fucking stop that,” she ordered, but a few seconds later, she felt something not so soft slide along her stomach and lower abdomen. It made the breath catch in her throat, and she stopped struggling, paralyzed.

Oh no. But at the same time, oh _yes_.

The gulper’s cock was firm and slippery, already leaking generous amounts of pre-cum, and easily rubbed against her warm skin, making her inhale sharply and shiver.

“F-fuck,” she groaned and bit her lower lip, trying so hard to tell herself that she didn’t want this, that she just wanted to go back to Far Harbor, but it was impossible to ignore the delicious chills running up and down her spine, not to mention how damp her crotch was getting. The gulpers seemed to notice this as well, because all of a sudden, one of them pushed her legs apart with its slimy paws and lowered its massive head to sniff at her crotch, emitting a low sound deep in its throat.

Then its tongue darted out to wipe against her, and Natalia couldn’t suppress a sharp gasp that was quickly followed by an almost obscene moan. The monster growled lowly and did it again, and again, until it lapped at her positively dripping pussy, making Natalia moan and squirm.

She couldn’t believe she liked this so much! A gulper was eagerly licking her, and she _liked_ it! She enjoyed it, _thoroughly_!

“Oh dear god,” she moaned and was only vaguely aware that she spread her legs wider for the creature, who continued swiping its massive tongue against her pussy, every so often hitting just the right spot to make Natalia tense up and silently beg for more.

A familiar warmth and tightness settled in her lower stomach, and her skin started tingling, the small hair in the back of her neck standing on end.

Its tongue was slightly rough, but not enough to hurt, and wide enough to cover all of her pussy, and while its saliva left a vaguely itching sensation, it was nothing compared to the mind-numbing pleasure it sent through her with each lick and each wiggle.

Natalia didn’t last long under the gulper’s eagerness, and she came with an elongated, high-pitched moan and arched her back against the gulper on top of her who was visibly getting impatient.

It was growling loudly and kept rubbing against her before it simply kicked its kin away and claimed Natalia for itself.

She didn’t have a chance to protest, and if she had to be completely honest with herself, she wasn’t sure she would have, anyway. A thought that scared the shit out of her, but was nonetheless pushed in the background as the gulper slid its cock against her soaked pussy in search of her entrance.

When it finally found it, the gulper wasted no time. It croaked deeply and pushed forward, forcing its thick head past Natalia’s entrance and deep inside her with no care for the wail that escaped her or the way she clenched around the intruding object. This simply seemed to spur the monster on, and it quickly started moving in and out of her.

It was a tight fit; the cock was long and thick, the head wide than the shaft, and with each thrust, the gulper pushed it all the way in, leaving Natalia feeling stuffed to the brim and as if she was about to burst.

“Holy shit,” she whispered, eyes tightly closed and lower lip caught between her teeth, and desperately tried to suppress the gasps escaping her with each move from the monster. Nevertheless, with the power it demonstrated, there was no way she could keep silent.

This was clear to her not even two minutes later, when the gulper had set a hard and fast pace and rammed its massive cock deep inside her, bottoming out with each thrust and ripping slightly pained whimpers from Natalia. There was simply no way she could contain her ecstasy.

The gulper fucked her with such ferocity that Natalia’s lithe body jerked slightly with each thrust and her back arched, and the other creatures eagerly watched, croaking and growling lowly and letting their long, heavy tails slam against the ground every now and then.

Before very long, the gulper on top of her seemed to near its climax, judging from the slightly erratic thrusts and harsh, accelerating breathing. The thrusts turned harder and faster and the slimy paws gripped her shoulders tighter until it felt as if the bones were going to break.

Natalia couldn’t hope to hide her eagerness anymore and let moan after moan roll over her lips, and then a sharp gasp when the gulper slammed into her a final time and emptied itself with an almost quivering growl. It stayed still above her for as load after load flooded her and made her eyes roll to the back of her head, body trembling from the pleasure coursing through her.

Then it was over, and the gulper croaked and pulled out with a filthy sound. Natalia winced when the head of the cock stretched her entrance, then let out a shaky sigh and slumped back against the ground.

However, the rest was momentary; the two remaining gulpers wanted a bit of fun as well, and one plodded to her head and nudged it with its own massive, ugly face before placing itself above her face. Feeling all blood leave her face, she saw just how big its cock was. No wonder it had felt like she was going to burst.

It was thick, veiny and had a sickly dark green color mixed with dark brown that fit perfectly with the rest of the scaly skin.  The head was glistening with pre-cum, and judging by how it jerked every now and then, the gulper was more than ready to have Natalia work it.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she muttered under her breath. It was bad enough she had let the one gulper fuck her, there was no way she was going to suck one off as well.

The monster above her, however, had another opinion. It rubbed the head against Natalia’s lips, and she grimaced at the taste. Heavy and thick, it left a taste of seaweed, and she resisted the urge to pull a face, knowing that the gulper would use the opportunity to its benefit.

But when the other creature claimed her pussy, she couldn’t help but gasp and whine, though the sound was quickly drowned out by the cock shoved in her mouth.

The gulper between her legs was bigger than the previous one, and it was a painful stretch as the cock was forced as deep as it could go, causing Natalia to whimper around the cock in her mouth. This only seemed to spur the creature on, and it started thrusting, none-too-gently, and emitted low rumbling growls of pleasure.

Natalia tried her best to adjust to being stuffed from both ends, but it was hard since the creatures couldn’t agree on a pace. She struggled to keep up with their relentless thrusts, and her biggest problem was the gulper in her throat.

The cock felt too big for her mouth and throat, but the monster seemed to love the tightness and wetness, judging by the grunts and growls. It rammed hard and fast into her mouth and down her throat, and every thrust tickled her gag reflex, making her gag and choke but the monster was ruthless.

The gulper by her pussy was much the same – pounded her hard, fast and deep and kept her in place by her waist where heavy, slimy paws gripped tightly. The difference in size from the previous one meant that this hurt a lot more, but at the same time, the pleasure was that much more intense. It left her trembling and moaning obscenely around the thick cock in her mouth, and she wasn’t sure if this was even real, or if it was a very, very vivid dream.

She was secretly hoping for the first, while her brain screamed that it better be the latter. What would people _think_ if they knew? If they knew about this… she would never be able to look them in the eyes again. This was absolutely revolting, this shouldn’t be happening!

But at the same time, it was absolute heaven. The pleasure coursing through her was overwhelming, and some part of her hoped that it would never stop, while another part begged that it would, and that soon.

Maybe in some parallel universe, her prayers had been heard. Both gulpers seemed to near their climax. This meant an increase in power and speed in their thrusts, and Natalia almost choked on the cock ramming her throat like there was no tomorrow. There was no mercy from the monster as it growled and croaked, its massive feet stamping in the ground and the tail occasionally slapping Natalia in the face.

Natalia lifted a hand to the monster’s leg and grabbed tightly, whimpering, moaning and gasping as both gulpers fucked her harder and faster until finally, they stopped and roared loudly.

Their thick cum flooded her in copious amounts, and Natalia only barely managed to not actually choke on the amount being forced down her throat that she was instead made to swallow. It tasted ghastly, exactly like seaweed stored in saline that had been left out on a hot summer day. It made her stomach turn, but she had no time to focus on it before she felt the other gulper’s cum deep inside her, deeper than she had thought possible, and she wanted to moan in ecstasy but it instead came out as garbled, unintelligible noises. It only took a few more seconds for Natalia to cum again, her pussy clenching desperately around the cock and forcing the cum deeper.

It seemed to last for minutes where the gulpers were still and unmoving, simply depositing their cum in her. Then they finally pulled away with slick, filthy sounds and, with no further ado, simply trotted away. Like nothing had happened. And just as suddenly as she had been ambushed, just as suddenly they were gone in lieu of the darkness.

Natalia didn’t know how long she laid there, simply staring up at the night sky. She was only vaguely aware of the feeling of cum leaking out of her, but very much aware of the revolting aftertaste in her mouth. Ultimately, this was what got her to her feet.

She needed to shower. Needed to remove as much evidence as possible so no one, least of all Nick, would suspect anything.

She got up and stumbled towards the nearest body of water. The thought of radiation, or to make sure she had enough Rad-Away to take care of it, never reached her, not even when she lowered herself in the lake and the Geiger counter in her Pip-Boy went berserk.

Her mind was still clouded over from the heavenly – no, disgusting! – experience, and she only slowly washed herself, eyes wide open and facing the darkness without seeing anything. The water was cold and left a funny, tingling sensation all over her skin, and it was only this feeling that made her take a good few doses of Rad-Away until it went away.

Then she began the walk back to Far Harbor. On the way, the blissfully numb feeling in her mind slowly subsided, and she started coming up with ways she could explain to Nick what had happened. It wasn’t like she had lots of ideas. It was, after all, pretty clear that _something_ of sexual nature had happened. Her uniform had been torn to shreds, and it was easy to see where the gulpers had grabbed her so tightly with their slimy paws.

Caught up in thoughts, it didn’t take long before her feet had carried her to her destination. The gates were open and the lights warm and inviting, and the glow illuminated the man beneath it, although his face was laid in shadows due to his hat.

“You’re finally back,” Nick said, and despite sounding strained, he also sounded immensely relieved, “did you manage to scavenge anything useful?”

Natalia shook her head.

“I found an abandoned farm, but Trappers were faster than me,” she lied and hoped it sounded casual, but when Nick grabbed her arm, she knew she was busted. Her heart started racing once more, and she unconsciously bit her lower lip, preparing for a conversation she never thought she was going to have.

“What happened to you?” He spoke slowly, his deep voice almost dragging out the words, and a quick glance up at his face revealed a frown.

Shit.

“It’s nothing,” Natalia said and gave a smile she thought was comforting, but from Nick’s face, it had the exact opposite effect.

“Natalia,” he began and pulled her a bit away from the gates to keep them out of hearing range from curious passersby. Her heart sank to her stomach, and she swallowed heavily.

_Fuck._

“Who did this to you?” He gestured at her ragged uniform, wet hair and missing glasses. Natalia bowed her head and rubbed the snouts of her boots against the ground.

She should probably tell the truth. It would only be a matter of time before Nick noticed the marks on her waist and shoulders, anyway, and she knew it was no good to hide anything from him. He didn’t appreciate that a whole lot.

“Nick, just forget it, yeah?” she asked and chuckled, attempting to make it as natural as possible. Once more, she seemed to fail spectacularly.

“If this were Trappers, they wouldn’t just let you go,” he mumbled and started inspecting her body more closely. She swallowed heavily and crossed her arms, casually resting her hands on her hips as her heart and mind raced.

He kept talking to himself, mumbling out a plethora of possibilities while his processors whirred softly before he ended at the one that sounded the least possible, yet was nonetheless the right one.

Nick got very quiet and very still, eyes not moving an inch from the dark bruises Natalia hadn’t managed to cover. His processors whirred louder and he lifted his head to look her in the eyes.

“Natalia,” he began, but she cut him off.

“Look, Nick, it’s no big deal,” she protested, but she could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment as the synth’s eyes rested on her. They weren’t judging or criticizing, and sure as hell didn’t hold disgust.

He had to know. He simply _had to_ at this point. But then, if he knew, why wasn’t he disgusted? Horrified?

“I had no idea that gulpers were interested in sexual endeavors with creatures not belonging to their kin. Are you… Are you alright?”

Why did he sound so concerned? Why wasn’t he repulsed? Why didn’t he just tell her that she was now forever tainted? She had to be!

She just nodded, not daring to look him straight in the eyes, and when he gently placed his human hand on her arm, she almost flinched before leaning into the touch. Awful as she may feel, she always longed for Nick’s touch. It was so warm and soothing, comforting in ways few others were.

“Look at me. Please.” He sounded so concerned. Sincere. Like he really didn’t think differently of her.

She dared look up at him, and he smiled warmly, stroking her arm gently.

“Thank you. Natalia, as long as you’re safe and feeling alright, I can’t ask for more. It’s not your fault this happened, and while I can’t say I understand the… excitement of being with a monster like that, I won’t judge you. Alright?”

He really was too good for her.

Natalia nodded again, managing a small smile. Maybe it wasn’t as gross as she had made herself believe.


End file.
